


El Precio de las cosas

by Bliss_abri



Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Los Dragos eran algo demasiado complicado para Ginro.
Relationships: Ginrou & Kinrou (Dr. STONE), Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073189
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	El Precio de las cosas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Riza, como parte del evento Secret Santa 2020 en el servidor de discord The Kingdom of Shipping (TKS)
> 
> Feliz navidad a todos!
> 
> La versión en español es la original! Puede que varíe un poquis de la que está en inglés xD

Los Dragos eran algo de dar miedo.

Eran algo demasiado complicado para Ginro, demasiado banal.

¿Cómo se las habían ingeniado en la civilización antes del mundo de piedra para sobrevivir con la gran barrera que significaba el dinero?

Demasiado esfuerzo, demasiada energía que gastar, todo a cambio de cosas tan naturales y cotidianas.

Sí, los Dragos podían comprar cosas bastante envidiables: ropas lindas, comida rica, materiales para mejorar las casas, telas abrigadas para el invierno. Eran cosas que todos deberían tener y que sin embargo ya no era el caso.

Ginro podía ser algo tonto, pero lo notaba, y no necesitaba preguntar a ningún resucitado para ver a dónde iba esto. Era obvio, claro que era obvio, a partir de ahora los Dragos lo eran todo, sin ellos ya no había derecho ni a lo más básico.

Había escuchado el discurso de Tsukasa: “...eso de que los seres humanos somos todos iguales era una mentira preciosa que las personas escribían en sus pancartas con pinturas fluorescentes cuando salían a protestar, nuestro valor solía ser proporcional a la cantidad de ceros en nuestra cuenta bancaria, Senku... no hay necesidad de volver a un mundo tan retorcido y desagradable...” habían sido sus palabras.

Y Ginro, por más que no había logrado entender todo el palabrerío, tenía muchísimo miedo...

Porque, si era necesario el dinero para pagar por las cosas preciosas... ¿qué haría él?

¿Cómo haría para comprar el amor de su hermano? eso debía de salir muy caro...

¿Cómo compraría el color de sus ojos? ¿Cómo podría comprar los errores graciosos que cometía cuando no encontraba sus lentes? ¿Acaso le llegarían pequeños “resúmenes de cuenta” donde debía pagar por cada cosquilleo en el estómago?, ¿por cada vez que sus manos se rozaban?, ¿por cada vez que Kinro le dedicaba esa mirada llena de candidez y ternura?

¿Es que debía pagar por cada sonrisa? Imposible, no habría precio que les hiciera justicia...

El joven Rubio atesoraba y guardaba cada una de ellas, las sonrisas de su hermano eran su bien más preciado en el mundo, y por muy malo que Ginro fuera en esa cosa de matamesticas o lo que fuera, él las tenía a todas y cada una de ellas celosamente contadas.

Las veces en que Kinro reía eran muy escasas, pero ya desde la tierna infancia hacían a los ojos de Ginro iluminar...

Recordaba la primera vez que decidió que eran su tesoro más valioso: estaban jugando a las peleas, sanamente como todos los niños juegan; como siempre, Ginro estaba perdiendo, cuando se le ocurrió hacerle cosquillas ¿Y qué? En la guerra todo vale, ¿No?

El sonido que escapo de los labios del mayor fue tan fuerte y extraño que le descolocó. Asustado, se giró a verle el rostro, ¿Acaso le había lastimado?

Ginro tenía la... ¿Cómo la llamaba Senku? ¿”Teoría”? De que ese había sido su primer desliz... y que luego sólo había caído en picada.

Su risa había sido tan grande y sonora, Ginro sólo pudo verla encandilado.

Siguió su impulso de tomarle de las mejillas, debía ver eso de cerca, cómo sus labios se curvaban en los extremos, estirados, cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, cómo su cuerpo se movía por los espasmos, cada uno de los detalles, él los recordaba.

Esa había sido la primera vez de unas varias... con los años la cuenta se había hecho más larga, pero Ginro era perseverante en mantener la suma.

Tenía unas cuantas favoritas, sí... como aquella vez en que ambos estaban explorando entre árboles y arbustos, buscando frutas y bayas silvestres para comer, el temeroso muchacho estaba oliendo una de estas flores amarillas cuando estornudó; fue el estornudo más grande que había tenido en su vida, podía jurarlo, tan fuerte fue que se desequilibró y cayó de cola al suelo. Su hermano, que había visto el espectáculo desde unos metros más a su izquierda, había comenzado a reír. Y Ginro no dudaba en que la situación había sido chistosa, pero el golpe había sido fuerte, lo suficiente para sacarle un par de lágrimas y hacer que el de cabello más oscuro se exalte, corriendo a su lado ahora con cara de preocupación.

Solía también tener bien presente la vez en que su hermano le encontró preparando un regalo para su cumpleaños. Ginro había saltado tratando de esconder la lanza y el escudo en los que había estado trabajando en secreto con la ayuda del viejo artesano Kaseki, inventando excusas tontas y soltando palabras sin sentido. El castaño sólo soltó una risita y le revolvió los cabellos.

“Gracias, Ginro” le había dicho mientras le abrazaba, la voz suave y varonil sonando junto a su oído. Ahhhhh, su pobre corazón casi estalló esa vez.

También estaba aquella sonrisa avergonzada (era difícil ver al muchacho castaño así de sonrojado), cuando Ginro le presumió a Gen y a Chrome lo guapo que se veía su hermano modelando las ropas que Yuzuriha había diseñado. Su Kinro siempre estaba guapo, no era una cuestión de qué ropas vestía.

Otra de sus favoritas era aquella vez entre sueños... El menor le había susurrado entre los sonidos de los grillos y la noche su más profundo secreto al castaño mientras éste dormía, le confesó que le amaba, le amaba de una forma en que un hermano no debía, pero que su corazoncito no dejaba de insistir. La sonrisa había sido muy leve, apenas perceptible, y es que probablemente cualquier otro no la habría notado, pero para el joven rubio lo significó todo. El murmullo casi inentendible que le había seguido, ese “Yo también te amo de ese modo, Gin”, le había parecido totalmente surreal, pero lo dejó lo suficientemente embobado como para divagar durante dos horas antes de volver a poder conciliar el sueño.

El pobre chico tardó varias semanas en convencerse de que lo que había pasado sí había sido real.

La sonrisa atónita y aliviada que iluminó su rostro esa tarde calurosa en que los sentimientos de ambos quedaron totalmente al descubierto era una de las mejores en su lista, porque luego le había seguido su primer beso, lleno de anhelo y exudante de todas las emociones que tanto habían intentado enterrar y olvidar hasta ese entonces; enseguida se dieron su segundo beso, lleno de ternura y cariño, y un tercero, que fue más bien un piquito, con alegría y jugueteo, siguió un cuarto con brío y pasión, más tarde uno con sed y hambre, y a partir de allí, Ginro perdió la cuenta, su mente más enfocada en las manos de su hermano calientes sobre su cintura y colándose entre sus ropas.

Además, estaba seguro de que los besos no los podría contar jamás, esos ya serían infinitos.

De entre todas las sonrisas de Kinro, la que más atesoraba era aquella que le había regalado la mañana luego de que yacieran juntos por primera vez. Hacer el amor con el castaño había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. El mayor le había amado con toda la delicadeza y la ternura del mundo. Fue suave y placentero, lleno de suspiros y besitos y risillas, y le hizo sentir a Ginro tan lleno y completo que por momentos no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Cuando el más pequeño despertó entre sus brazos al alba, lo primero que vio fue la hermosa sonrisa de Kinro. Una perfecta media luna, tan grande era que sus ojos se veían más rasgados y centelleantes que nunca.

Ahh, toda esta felicidad le resultaba adictiva.

Ginro podía soportar que el dinero comprara cosas como ramen o mangas, incluso tickets platinum super raros para subir a globos aerostáticos y poder volar sobre los cielos como las aves; pero esperaba que no se aplicara para los besos que Kinro le dedicaba, o las veces en que se acariciaban los cabellos y la espalda, ni para aquellos momentos en los que con tanta ternura hacían el amor, porque realmente eran demasiado preciosos como para tener precio.

Al diablo los Dragos, la sonrisa de su hermano era para Ginro la verdadera riqueza.

**Author's Note:**

> Pobre Ginro, nadie está preparado para enfrentar al capitalismo xD  
> El chico no sabía lo que es el dinero hasta que se enteró que es pobre
> 
> Pueden unirse al servidor de Discord "The Kingdom of Shipping" si gustan! Hablamos de todas las ships posibles de dcst xdd también hay eventos y RPs y demás!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc


End file.
